Mirror, Mirror
by Hebi Neko
Summary: Sometimes, there were just things her eyes should not see. CONTAINS OC PHILIPPINES!


Girls... some- or most- of them really liked looking at mirrors. Maybe they just needed something to do, something to stare at. Others were desperate to see if they still looked pretty or presentable. They like putting make-up on to waste time having fun or to impress whoever. Bringing a pocket mirror was one of almost every typical teenage girl's responsibilities. Not having one would be the end of the world for them. People like Mei and Sey sometimes combed each other's hair for hours, chatting, laughing and having fun. They'd do whatever girls did during "girl-time", having fun.

But she was one of those girls who never bothered that much to do something like that.

Maybe once in a while, she'd stare back at her reflection for no reason. She interested in make-up or too much jewelry. She was just everyone's simple Philippines. Antonio had once said that she didn't really need a mirror, especially a full-length one, and that she was beautiful in every way possible. He still provided her one, though, since it was part of a girl's collection and he wanted to make her as happy as possible.

Right now, she was just watching her own tears fall for no real reason.

Today was supposed to be a really happy day for everyone. Classes were cancelled; everyone could do whatever they wanted. She was probably the only student on campus who was in her room, feeling depressed. It had been hours ever since she started to reflect on her life a few years back out of pure boredom. Who knew that such a simple thing could lead to a painful moment? _All my life, was everything that meaningless?_

Was there ever a time she actually truly made someone happy once in their lifetime? Hell, no. She only realized that today. Sure, maybe she made someone laugh or smile, but what if that was all fake? Maybe no one ever loved her. Antonio said when she was a few years younger, that he found her buried in snow somewhere before. How did she end up there? Had she always been alone before that? She couldn't remember anything at all when she woke up after that. Someone must have thrown her away. They definitely had no need of her.

Had she really meant anything to her friends? Bel, Nat, Sey, Mei, Liz- what had they ever thought of her? A friend and a companion. In a few years and decades, she'd only be forgotten. She who was once best friends with them would be nothing but an old friend. No one would have to pay attention to her anymore. After all, everyone moves on and change. It was a fact everyone had to face sooner or later. Whether the change would be for the worse or better, facts were still facts.

Everything in her line of vision was beginning to fade away. Slowly, it felt like she was falling down an endless hole.

* * *

She opened her eyes. They were sore from crying earlier. "Where am I? How did I get here?" she got up. It hurt. It must have been a hard fall. Was she dreaming? It seemed as if she was in a very gloomy dimension. It was all shades of dark blue everywhere, and the stars were the only things keeping the place bright enough for her to see. It was supposed to be a calm-looking place, but... the feels she was getting was just strange and off. What was this place, exactly?

"Bel! Nat? Seyyy...!"

"Mei? Liz?!"

"Lovi, Toni, any of you here...?"

She was starting to feel sick.

"Kiku-nii!"

"Feli, can you hear me?"

"Alfred and Arthur! No...?"

"Yao! Gil! Not even Ivan can hear me?!"

This just wasn't right.

"Matty...?"

"HELP ME! SOMEONE, ANYONE!"

She fell on her knees to the ice-cold ground. Had everyone abandoned her? "Please... get me out of this place... I don't like it here..." she murmured. She looked around her and finally noticed. "A-are these... mirrors?" she stood and saw all kinds of mirrors surrounding her in a circle. They were floating, and she saw her reflections in each one of them. These objects had managed to catch her interest. She stared at an old, ancient-looking one. What was once her reflection changed into...?

_"W-what are you doing?!" a very small girl came running up to the Spanish man._

_"Ah," he said. "so you finally came."_

_"You can't just go killing my people around! These are innocent people! __**My people!**__" she sobbed._

_He just snickered as she struggled to pull the dagger out of a child's chest who seemed to be no more than two._

"A-argh! What the-?!" tears stung her eyes. What she saw just now, was that a memory? That wasn't possible. Her attention turned to the mirror across her. It had no frames. Again, it wasn't her reflection. She saw two familiar figures standing by a cliff as the sun was setting. The taller of the two hugged the girl- her.

_"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. She pushed him away with all the strength she had. "H-how could you?! I trusted you with all my life!"_

_"A-Amelinda, I really don't know what to say... I never mean to lie to you."_

_"I thought you were my friend, Alfred! Get out of my sight!" tears streamed down her red cheeks._

_"Ame-"_

_"Go away! Just go."_

"T-that happened? I don't even remember that...!" she took the mirror, and the moment it touched her delicate hands, it dissolved in the cold air. All of this was just unbelievable. What the hell was going on? She seriously needed to get out of this place! Too late. Curiosity got the best of her, and she gazed into the mirror to her right. It was already broken. She tried to touch it. "Ow!" she hadn't even placed a finger on it when her thumb got cut quite deeply.

_"Kiku-nii! Listen to me! We can talk about this. We don't need war or violence!"_

_"We're not friends anymore... that was the past, and you have to accept that."_

_"N-no... please..." she got down on her knees, begging him._

_He kicked her face._

_"I don't want us to end like this..." she choked. He raised his katana above her head._

_She closed her eyes, not daring to watch what was about to befall on her._

_Seconds seemed like hours, and she felt an excruciating pain on her left shoulder._

She looked at the scar on the place where it had been stabbed through. "Is this how I got it...?" No way. The Kiku she knew was kind to her. There was just no way this was all a reality. It just couldn't be, could it? Why was she seeing all this, all of a sudden? Her past and bad memories. She had spent most of her life trying so hard to forget them, and why were they coming back to her...?

Her eyes felt weak and heavy. Everything was growing dark. She fell.

* * *

She woke up, back in her empty room. She had fallen asleep, sitting in front of the mirror.

And without any hesitation, she grabbed it off the wall.

With all her might, she smashed it against the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Very first fic! Any comments, suggestions and critiques are welcome, but please no mean comments... notes:**

***Bel = Belgium**

***Sey = Seychelles**

***Mei = Taiwan**

***Ame[linda] = Philippines**

**- First flashback: Spain's colonization**

**- Second flashback: Spain and Americas' deal. America appeared to have been helping Philippines, but he was only using her all along.**

**- Third flashback: Japan's colonization. Set on the battlefield, although I'm not sure if they ever had any war. Wanted it to be dramatic, though.**

**BTW, the ending was supposed to be different, but my friend (Kuroda Aika) told me that ending here was better. The original was supposed to end with England and America waking Phili up, but she, out of rage, shatters the mirror... that contained her ****_good_**** memories.**


End file.
